


The Chosen Twins

by GirlWithPurpleGlasses



Series: The Chosen Twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Experimental: I don't know what I'm doing, F/M, Future Wolfstar, Gen, Harry Potter Canon Divergence - Freeform, I'm excited for this series, M/M, Writing for myself, draco x oc - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithPurpleGlasses/pseuds/GirlWithPurpleGlasses
Summary: Harry and Marley Potter, fraternal twins, were famous before they could utter their first words. The two are more important to the wizarding world to be left in a dingy cupboard under the stairs forever. On the twin's eleventh birthday, their lives change more than ever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Chosen Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126310
Kudos: 1





	1. Funny Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all, I thought I would experiment with my writing style and do something different. This whole series was inspired by several late night thoughts I had and couldn't sleep without writing down.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary on this dark and dreary night at Number four on Privet Drive, except for the two children situated on a rickety bed inside a cramped, dark, and damp cupboard under the stairs. The names Harry and Marley Potter were well known in every Wizarding household, famous even for the destruction of a dark wizard, hell bent on upholding the virtues of blood purity. Harry is soundly sleeping, his unruly dark curls cover his scar given to him by the dark wizard. Being the first born, he was significantly larger than his twin, Marley and continues this trend. The young girl next to him twitches and jerks. Her uneven auburn locks fling themselves as she turns her head. 

Marley jolts up and wipes at her sweaty face. Harry stirs besides her and puts on his glasses. With one hand on her chest she attempts to slow her breathing. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Snakes.” Marley breathes. 

“You saw snakes in your dream?” Harry clarifies. “ We are going to the zoo tomorrow.” 

“I know, but I just have a feeling, something big is going to happen and change everything.” Marley rubs her temples. 

“Do you know what’s supposed to happen?” Harry asks. 

“It was blurry but a snake escaped.” Marley lays back down. 

“So we’ll just stick together.” Harry takes his glasses off to go back to sleep. 

“Harry.” Marley pokes his arm. 

“Yes, Marls.” Harry lays back down. 

“ One day we’ll be far away from this place, and they’ll be sorry.” 

“Marls…” Harry sighs. 

“I mean it, once we move out, I’m never speaking to them again.” 

“Marls…” Harry repeats. 

“I’ll make them sorry, once I’m rich.” 

“Marls, go to sleep.” Harry says.  
“Good night, Harry.” Marley says taking her blanket and turning away from him. 

“Good night, Marley.” Harry shifts over. 

Marley yawns, lets her eyes close and drift off to sleep. 

“Get up!” Petunia bangs on the cupboard door, “ Now!” 

“We’re going to the zoo!” Dudley jumps on the stairs. 

Dust begins to fall from the ceiling covering the two waking children. They change and come out of the cupboard. Marley wipes off her ill-fitting glasses with her olive green shirt. She puts them on and continues to the kitchen with Harry. 

“Everything will be perfect for Dudley’s special day.” Petunia says squeezing his cheeks. 

Marley takes over cooking the bacon and eggs. 

“Coffee boy!” Vernon barks at Harry.

Harry pours the coffee as Dudley begins to whine about the number of the presents. Marley plates the breakfast on the table. She stands near Harry picking at the sleeve of her jumper. 

Breakfast goes by silently with little pleasantries as the Dursley’s never made it a habit to be pleasant people. 

Before getting into the car, Vernon looks over the two small children. 

“I’m warning you two now, any funny business, any at all, and you won’t have any meals for a week.”

Marley gulps, she remembers those types of punishments. When she started having those dreams of things that were going to happen, Marley used to tell teachers or even Petunia. The first punishment was no food for either of them for three days. She hated getting Harry in trouble. He didn’t do anything and she didn’t want him to hate her. 

The two climb in the car and a short while later they pull up to the Zoo’s entrance to the reptile room. Iguanas lazily lay in the warmth of the heater in the enclosure. Snakes of all sorts and sizes lay mostly sleeping after a nice meal, in their enclosures. So far so good, everyone is inside. 

Dudley, Harry, and Marley stand in front of one snake’s enclosure. Vernon stands behind Dudley flanked by his wife. 

“Make it more!” Dudley shouted. 

“Move!” Vernon taps the glass with his knuckle. 

“It’s sleeping.” Harry says. 

“They do that, a lot.” Marley adds. 

“He’s boring.” Dudley walks off leaving the twins staring at the snake. 

“Hi, Mr. Snake.” Marley addresses him. 

“Sorry about him, he doesn’t know what it’s like lying there day after day watching people press their ugly faces in on you.” Harry says. 

Marley notices something odd about the snake’s body language, as though he’s listening to Harry and grabs his shoulder. 

“What?” Harry looks towards her away from the snake. 

“Say something else to the snake.” Marley points back to it. 

Harry turns back to the snake and sees it wink. 

“Can you hear me?” 

The snake nods and Marley’s eyes move from the snake to Harry. 

“Never talked to a snake before. Do you talk to people often?” 

The snake shakes its head. 

Marley looks around to see no one else finding this exchange odd. Every other adult is looking over the children, the zookeepers are giving tours on the other side of the building. 

“Was it nice in Burma? Do you miss your family?” 

“Harry, he..” Marley points towards the bred in captivity sign. 

“Oh, I see. That’s us as well. We never knew our parents.” Harry explains to the snake. 

“Mummy Dad, come here.” Dudley says rushing the exhibit. 

He shoves Harry hard into Marley and the two of them fall. 

Dudley leans forward against the glass to get a better look. 

Marley looks over at Harry and sees his face grow into one of concentration. The glass in front of Dudley vanishes and he falls over the safety rail into the small pond portion of the enclosure. 

He smiles over at Marley as she helps him up and brushes herself off. 

The snake slithers over the safety rail stopping once by Harry and then crawling off. The screams of patrons follow Mr.Snake as he goes off enjoying his new freedom. 

“Are you alright?” Marley asks. 

“Yeah,” Harry nods, “ You?” 

“It will bruise, but I’m okay.” Marley shrugs. 

The glass seals around Dudley, trapping him in the empty enclosure. 

“Dudley!” Petunia yells. 

The ride home was quiet except for Dudley’s whimpering. Marley looked at Harry and nods. This was it, the dream. Harry and Marley were going to be kicked out; she just knew it. Perhaps she and Harry could find a big cardboard box to sleep in for a few nights if the weather is nice. 

Petunia walks Dudley inside wrapped inside a thick blanket. Vernon grabs the two children by the back of their heads and shoves them inside. 

“ What happened?” He asks, pulling their hair. 

“I swear I don’t know.” Harry says

“We didn’t do anything.” Marley adds, eyes wet with tears. 

“The glass was there, then not.” Harry explains. 

“Like magic.” Marley adds. 

Vernon shoves the two into the cupboard, slams the door, and locks it. 

Marley tries to blink away the tears that were formed but more keep falling. 

“Marls…” Harry trails off. 

“When I’m grown,” Marley wipes away her tears with her sleeves,” I’m going to beat up Uncle Vernon.” 

“Marls.” 

“I’ll make him regret hurting us, or taking away meals, or treating us like servants.” Marley adds. 

“Let me see the bruise.” Harry asks, holding a hand out for her elbow.

Marley shows Harry her forearm. A large purple spot covers her elbow. She winces when Harry bends her arm. 

“There’s not much in here to help but.” Harry settles on a scarf and ties it around her arm. He takes the pillow off the bed and places it under her arm. 

Marley opens her mouth to thank him but closes it at the last minute and decides to hug him. Harry hugs her back resting his chin on top of her head. 

“I guess I was wrong about my dream. A snake escaped but..I was sure things were going to change for us…” She admits. 

“It’s okay, I still wouldn’t bet against you.” Harry smiles. 

Marley lays down with a sigh and Harry lays beside her. 

“I guess what happened at the zoo constitutes funny business, right?” She asks. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Marls.” 

“It’s okay, Harry. Wasn’t hungry anyway.” Marley takes the blanket from her side of the bed, wraps herself into a cocoon and leans her head against the wall.


	2. The Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this series. It's one of my favorite ones!   
> Try and guess Marley's house in the comments. I left a few clues in this chapter and the first.

Marley looks out the window while serving tea and coffee to Petunia and Vernon. A light screeching sound coming from outside. Pushing the curtain back, she sees owls of all sizes and colors sitting on cars, light posts, and electrical lines. 

“You know what I love about Sundays.” Vernon says wistfully. 

“No post.” Harry answers. 

Marley half smiles at the memory of what had happened for the past week and a half. Letters were finding themselves mailed to the two of them, some even addressed to the cupboard itself. All of them were intercepted, taken, torn, and burned. She half thought Vernon might buy a shredder just to get rid of them faster, but for every letter destroyed more kept showing up. Before now Marley never had something mailed to her. The bright red wax seal with a large H stamped into it. She’s seen on Petunia’s soap operas use wax seals on letters and dramatically gasp when opening them. 

“Exactly no..” Vernon trails off as a letter shoots through the chimney. 

Suddenly more and more letters begin coming through, swirling in the air around the five of them. Dudley jumps up and into his mother’s arms. Harry swings his arms up and around to catch one of the flying letters. Marley looks towards Petunia who is busy tending to Dudley, Vernon is busy panicking and dodging letters. Marley knocks over a vase of flowers from the table as she goes to pick up the flowers. She grabs a letter from the floor and hides it in her bra. Whatever this letter was for, it was to her and she was going to do whatever it takes to keep it. 

Harry grabs his letter and runs to the cupboard. Vernon chases him and grabs him before he can unlock the cupboard door, sending both of them sprawling on the floor, wrestling over a letter. 

“Those are Harry’s letters! Let go!” Marley yells trying to get Vernon off of him. 

“That’s it!” Vernon pushes Marley off of him.” We are going away, Pack your things!” 

Petunia grabs Harry and Marley, shoving them into a cupboard. 

Marley has a smile plastered on her face and can’t help laughing. 

“Where do you think we’re going?” Harry asks. 

“I don’t know but I got a letter.” Marley takes it out of her bra. “ And it’s all mine.” 

She rubs her thumb over the wax seal. A dried bit of the wax flakes off. 

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Harry asks. 

“It’s not safe yet.” Marley stuffs the letter back as she hears the door knob rattle. “Grab your stuff.” 

Marley throws her few clothes into the shared trash bag. She puts in her best pair of running shoes. 

“Pack yours too, Harry.” She holds the bag out to him. 

“You can’t be serious, where would we go?” Harry puts his shoes in. 

“Anywhere is better than here. I have paper and pencils. I’ll be an art busker. You handle the money, we can keep it in this hat.” Marley puts a baseball cap in the bag. 

“Where would we live?” Harry adds more clothes into the bag. 

“On the street, bring some good socks.” Marley tosses in a pocket knife that Harry recognizes. 

“You stole that from Dudley’s room.” 

“He doesn’t use it. We might need it on the street.” She grabs a few more socks. 

“For what?” 

“Protection, or pencil sharpening.” Marley ties up the bag. 

Aunt Petunia swings open the door and grabs the two by the shoulders. “Come along children.” 

“Where are we going?” Marley asks. The cogs turning in her head, if she knows where they're going maybe they could run off. Petunia and Vernon wouldn’t bother looking for them. 

“Does it matter?Get in the car.” Petunia snaps. 

Marley picks at the loose threads of the seat’s interior to pass the time. Her head begins to ache.Her ears pound, all she can hear is thumping. It feels as though her brain is being squeezed. Suddenly Marley’s eyes turn glassy and images start flashing and blurring together in her mind. A large bearded man, an umbrella, Dudley screaming, Vernon and Petunia angry, a cake. She’s still in the jostling and bumpy car ride. 

Harry looks over at his sister and sees her hands are shaking. 

“What’s wrong?” He whispers. 

“I saw something.” She answers.  
“I thought it only happened at night?” 

“Me too.” She looks out the window to the rocky shore, and sees a small shack on its own island. 

“What did you see?” Harry asks. 

“A big bearded man, with an umbrella, and cake. Vernon and Petunia get really angry with him. I think he might hurt Dudley, but we can use that as our distraction and run off with him.” Marley explains. 

“How do you know the bearded man is safe?” 

“I have a feeling, and you never bet against me, right.” She confirms then adds. “Besides if he’s not, I still have a knife.” 

“Enough chatting, back there!” Vernon yells parking the car. 

Once out of the car, the only thing Marley can smell is seaweed, and the salty winds of the ocean. She huddles with Harry as a big gust of wind blows over the two of them. A rowboat and oars sits on the shore. The five get in the boat as Marley and Harry row, she wonders if she can swim. She’s never been in a pool but it must be pretty easy. If you’re thrown in water you can learn pretty fast. If worse comes to worst she and Harry can just float but the bags might weigh them down. If she and Harry steal the row boat one day leaving the Dursley’s trapped, that might buy them time. The boat bumps into the rocky shore, Marley grabs Harry to avoid being thrown into Aunt Petunia. 

Later than night a storm rolls in. Marley and Harry sleep on the floor near the fire. Harry put Marley closest to the fire since she’s smaller and gets colder easily. Every flash of lightning and crack of thunder woke Marley up. She pulls herself up and lays beside her brother. 

Marley looks down at the drawing of a birthday cake and up at her brother.   
“Happy Birthday, Harry.” 

“Happy Birthday, Marley.” He says throwing an arm around her. 

“Should we make a wish?” 

“Yeah, on the count of three, one two three.” They blow on the cake drawing in dirt. 

The door to the shack began to be banged on, once twice thrice. Dudley runs to one part of the room, with Harry grabbing Marley and running behind a part of the wall that sticks out. Vernon and Petunia run into the room. Vernon carrying a shotgun. The door opens to reveal a large bearded man.   
“That’s him, Harry.” Marley whispers. 

“Sh.” Harry hushes peeking out. 

“Sorry, about that.” The man picks up the door and puts his umbrella away. 

“I demand that you leave at once!” Vernon yells aiming the shotgun. 

“Dry up Dursley you great prune.” The large man bends the barrel of the gun upwards, it going off in the process. 

“Harry, we can run now, and take the boat.” Marley suggests taking a few steps away from him. 

The large man mistakes Dudley for Harry. Harry grabs Marley’s hand and steps out from their hiding place. 

“I’m Harry, and this is Marley.” He says. 

“I’ve got something for the both of you’s.” The large man takes out a box,” ‘friad I might have sat on it but I imagine it tastes fine just the same.” 

Harry opens the box and Marley swallows loudly. It’s the cake, just as she had seen in her episode in the car. 

“Thank you.” 

“Not everyday, you turn eleven.” The large man’s attention turns to Marley, “ And you, still a wee thing. The both of you’s have some cake.” 

The large man sits on the couch, takes out his umbrella, and makes the fire grow larger. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” Harry asks. Marley nods in agreement putting the cake down. 

“Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts.” The large man answers tending to the fire. 

“Like my letter.” Marley whispers. 

“Of course, the two of you probably know all about hogwarts.” Hagrid says. 

“Sorry, no.” Harry answers. 

“Blimey, didn’t the two of you’s ever wonder where your parent’s leaned it all from.” 

“Learned what?” Marley asks clearly. 

“You’re wizards.” Hagrid states. 

“No, we’re just Harry and Marley. We’re just twins.” 

“Have you ever made anything happen?” Hagrid asks. “ When you’re angry or scared?” 

Marley looks at Harry, “ The zoo, when we were pushed.” 

Hagrid hands Harry a letter and then looks at Marley. “You’re a clever girl to hide your letter.” 

Marley nods with a small smile,taking her letter out of hiding and begins to read it as Harry reads his. 

“They will not be going there!” Vernon snaps. “We swore when we took them in we’d stop this rubbish.”

“You knew?” The twins say. 

“Of course we knew. My perfect sister, a witch. I was the only one to see her for what she really was, a freak.” Petunia says. “Then she met that Potter, got herself blown up and we were stuck with you two.” 

“What about the car crash?” Marley asks. 

“Car crash!” Hargid starts,” It’s an outrage! A scandal! These two have had their names known since they were born!” 

“Why?” Marley asks looking up Hagrid, a little unsure, she always hated angry people. 

“They will be going to Hogwarts, one of the finest wizarding schools, under one of the finest headmasters that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore.” 

As the adults argue, Marley sees Dudley eat the birthday cake. 

“I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks.” Vernon snaps. 

Hagrid points his umbrella, “ Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me.” 

Hagrid’s eyes look off to Dudley eating the birthday cake. He swishes the umbrella towards Dudley and a pigs tail sprouts. 

Marley can’t help but laugh at the tail. Dudley, Vernon and Petunia running off to separate room to try and fix it. 

“I’d appreciate it if you two didn’t tell anyone at Hogwarts about that, strictly speaking I’m not allowed to do magic.” Hagrid explains to the two. 

“Okay. “Harry agrees.

“I’m good with secrets.” Marley nods. 

“Running a bit behind, we best be off, unless you’d rather stay of course.” Hagrid asks. 

“We packed a go bag just in case we ever needed to run away.” Marley grabs her things and tosses Harry his bag. 

Hagrid gives her nod with a sad smile,” You’re very prepared.” 

Walking down the London street Harry reads off the list to Hagrid. Marley is just happy to be away from the Dursleys and walks behind them. 

“Can you really find all this in London?” Harry asks. 

“If you know where to look.” Hagrid answers taking the children into a pub. 

Marley looks at all the people in the dimly lit pub. The bartender speaks to Hagrid but he brushes him off now that he’s on official business. The headache begins again, and she grabs onto Harry’s shoulder to steady herself. Her head is swimming. 

“Marley!” Harry yells, steadying her. 

Hagrid stops and gets the two to sit down. Her eyes go glassy again, and she closes her eyes once the images begin. A purple man, and a snarling gnawing beast. 

“Are you alright, Marley?” Hagrid asks. 

“Yeah it happens.” Marley answers holding her head. 

The three have captured the attention of the patrons of the pub. 

“Sure you don’t want your, usual, Hagrid?” The barkeep asks putting down some water for Marley.   
“I’m sure, just helping the Potter twins buy their school supplies.” Hagrid says keeping a hand on Marley, poor thing looks like she’d jump out of her skin at the drop of a hat. 

“Bless my soul, it’s Harry Potter.” The barkeep says. The chattering in the pub stops and all eyes are on the three. 

“Welcome back, Mr. and Ms. Potter.” A wizard says. 

Others chime in to get a glimpse of the prophesied twins. A man with a nervous disposition and a dark purple turban approaches the two. 

“Potter, what a pleasure to meet you.” The man says. 

Marley looks up and sees the purple turban, her eyes widen. 

“Hello professor, “ Hagrid says,” This is Professor Quirrel, he’ll be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Harry says puting his hand out. 

Marley glares at him and nudges Harry with her foot under the table. 

“Fa-fascinating subject, not that you’ll need it Ay’ Potter.” Quirrel sputters out. 

Once Marley is calm enough to continue, the three walk out to the back of the pub to a dead end with a brick wall. 

“Why does everyone know about us?” Harry asks. 

“I don’t think I’m the person to tell you why.” Hagrid says. 

He taps on the bricks with his umbrella. 

“I don’t believe I like that professor.” Marley says. 

“Bit of an odd fellow, but Dumbledore hired him.” Hagrid admits. 

The brick wall opens. Harry and Marley stand and stare in amazement. 

“Harry, Marley, welcome to Diagon Alley.” Hagrid and the two walk through. 

The streets are full of people getting their shopping done. The smell of roast chestnuts wafts outward towards the stores. The apothecary shop smells of dried herbs. The three pass a pet store with owls out front, some screeching, others pruning themselves. Several children crowd around a broom display. 

“How are we to pay for the supplies?” Harry asks. 

“We haven’t got any money, I’m afraid.” Marley adds. 

“Your money is in there. Gringotts bank.” Hagrid says opening the door. 

The bank is larger than any normal bank Marley has ever seen. She’s also never seen people quite like the ones in charge of the bank. 

“Uh Hagrid, what exactly are these things?” Harry asks. 

Marley pinches Harry and whispers “ Don’t be rude.” 

“They’re goblins.” Hagrid says overhearing the twin’s whispers. He leads the two to the large desk with a goblin behind a book. 

“The Potters would like to make a withdrawal.” Hagrid says. 

The goblin looks down at the children. Marley gives a little wave. 

Hagrid goes searching in his pockets to find the key. “ here’s the little devil, and there’s something else. It’s about you know what in vault you know which.” He hands over an envelope. 

“Very well.” The goblin says. 

The three of them are taken to a deeper part of the bank that looks almost like a mine complete with a track and large carriage looking carts. The goblin drives the carriage to the vault and announces “ Vault 687.” 

Hagrid hands the goblin the lantern and key. Harry and Marley climb out of the carriage looking around. 

“Woah.” Marley says softly. 

“Yeah..brillant.” Harry adds.

The goblin opens the vault door, piles upon piles of gold coins lay there. 

“Didn’t think your parents would leave you two with nothing, did you?” Hagrid looks towards the twins. 

“It’s like Ducktales.” Marley says looking at the gold. Enough for the both of their supplies and a little more is taken out. 

The goblin takes them to another vault to retrieve the you know what. 

“Psst, Harry.” Marley whispers. “What do you think is in there?” 

“I don’t know.” He whispers then asks Hagrid,” What’s in there?” 

“Can’t tell you Harry, hogwarts business.” Hagrid answers, “Very secret.” 

Hagrid picks up the small bag. “Best not to mention this to anyone.” 

Harry and Marley pick out their books for the year, and small supplies first. Walking down the streets Harry looks down at the list of the supplies. Marley had snuck a pen and was crossing things off her list as they shopped. 

“We still need wands.” Harry says. 

“Yup that’s the last thing.” Marley confirms. 

“Wands, well there’s Olivanders no place better.” Hagrid points in front of them a little ways.” You two go get your wands, and I’ll run my one thing I got to do. I won’t be long.” 

Harry and Marley quickly walked to the wand shop. 

“Can you believe this? We’re wizards, we can do magic.” Marley says coming to terms with what all has happened in one day. “I wonder what we learn first.” 

“First we should buy the wands then worry about that.” Harry says opening the door to the shop. The bell above them rings but no one is behind the desk. 

“That’s odd.” Harry turns to Marley.

“All of this is odd.” Marley retorts looking at the boxes along the walls. 

“Hello.” Harry calls. 

An older gentleman with white shaggy looking hair slides to the side from a bookshelf ladder. 

“I wondered when I’d be seeing you two. Mr. Potter, Ms.Potter.” The man smiles.   
He climbs down from the ladder. “One at a time then, you first Harry.” 

His fingers flicker between wand boxes as he searches for the right one. 

“Seems like only yesterday, your mother and father were in here buying their first wands.” He says handing Harry a wand. 

Harry stares at him waiting for something to happen. 

“Well give it a wave.” The older man says. 

Harry waves the wand and wand boxes fall off the shelves. He set the wand back down carefully. 

“Apparently not.”Ollivander says and looks above him for another wand. 

“I’m sure there’s a wand for you.” Marley gestures towards the ones on the walls. 

“Perhaps this.” Ollivander takes one and hands it to Harry. He grabs another and sets it off to the side. 

Harry whirls the wand at a vase of flowers. The vase shatters. 

“No. No. Definitely not that one.” Ollivander goes near the back of his store. “I wonder…” 

He comes back with a new wand and curiously looks at Harry before handing him the wand. 

Harry grips the wand as he has all of them, he barely moves it before winds fill the shop. Dust from all wand boxes flies into the air.

“Curious.” Ollivander says. 

“What’s curious.” Harry asks. 

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, and this one has a phoenix feather in it. The phoenix gave one other feather, but your wands brother is the same wand that gave you that scar.” Ollivander explains. 

Marley is in a trance by a lightly colored wand with a braid handle of gold. She reaches her hand out to grab the wand from the box. She bumps the box and it goes crashing to the floor. 

Ollivander spins around and sees Marley pick up the wand to hand it back to him “I um sorry, it’s very beautiful.” 

“Interesting...Give it a wave, then.” Ollivander crosses his arms in thought, the wand she had picked up was an authentic silver lime wand with a dragon heartstring. Not too rigid, not too flexible. 

Marley gives it a wave and the vase that Harry broke fixes itself and the flowers begin to bloom and release the most intoxicating scent of jasmine and sakura blossoms. 

“Remember you two, the wand chooses the wizard, it’s not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you two.” Olivander says to the twins. 

“Harry. Marley.” Hagrid taps on the glass of the store windows. “ Happy Birthday.” He holds two owls in cages. 

“They're so cute.” Marley coos over the owls.

Hagrid hands one cage to Harry and the other to Marley. 

“I’m naming him Tea Spoon and no one is stopping me.” Marley says petting the grey owl with her finger through the bars of the cage. 

“He’s all your’s.” Hagrid says.


End file.
